Blood Sisters
by princess kitty
Summary: When Mimi moves to Tokyo, her school has a number of very strange things happening. Goths, Witches, Voodoo, you name it, she also finds romance on the way and must figure out who the culprit(s) is/are;)


Hey guys, thanks for reading my fic! I thanks you alot 4 it! Please comment on it,but please don't comment on the spelling, cuz i never was good at spelling, and sometimes i do silly typos but hey! its an accident right? Enjoy! :) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters I also took somebits and peices out of a movie (forget what its called),THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA?! 

************************************************************************************************* 

"Mimi?"Her mothers voice came from the front seat of the car. "mmhmm?" She murmered. "Why the sad face? Hey! Cheer up, hunny, we are goin' to Tokyo. We'll have a better life there, I'll have a job you'll make new friends...right?" 

"No, not right, I liked my friends back there, and ontop of things, I've been in a car for three hours, i need something to do andI have not had my beauty sleep, my hair is all disgusting from the rain, and my nails need to be painted, and my clothes need to be changed. You see what the sad face is for now?" Mimi complained. 

"WOAH! Some list you got there, when we settle down in about 20 minutes, you could do all that stuff can't you? it'll be great. We'll meet you're father in Tokyo, and unpack right away. Tommorow, we can do all these things, you and me!" Mimi's mom tried to cheer her up but as stubborn as she was Mimi just stared out the window. 

*PUT PUT PUT EEEEEEEEEERRRR*. "What was that noise Mom?" Mimi asked bewildered. "Woops! The car is out of gas! Looks like we are gonna need to go to the gas station again." Mimi's mom giggled, trying to make the situation better. 

"OH THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Mimi yelled as they drove into the gas station. "Hunny, you need to move how about you go in there and get us a coke and chips?" Her mom handed her the money. 

Mimi got out of the car grumbling. She ran inside hysterically before coming to a stop and making herself look reasonable as she walked in. 

"Thats two cokes and two bags of chips? Is it all?" The boy at counter--around 17--was VERY cute. And Mimi couldnt help noticing that he was watching her. She wanted to giggle at the goggles on his forehead. 

"Here is the money" She put out her hand with the money and the boy made a gesture to take the money but ended up shaking her hand. 

"Hey, I'm Taichi but you could call me Tai, and you would be..." 'Tai' asked her. "Mimi, I'm new to this place..." Mimi explained nervously. 

"I noticed that, never seen you around. Where are you from?" 

"Kyoto, just moved." 

"I bet it isnt as dangerouse as Tokyo. We have some really scary girls around here, beleive in magic, and all that and do witchcraft. You arn't into that stuff are you?" Witchcraft? Boy, this did sound like a freaky place. 

"Of course not, I didnt even konw there was such thing, I've only seen them in movies." 

"We just had a murder like two months ago, say they girl had a black star burned into her back, and she was found at the side walk of the school building right under the balcony. People say it was them...The witches, some say, it was normal coinsidence, and someone playing a sick prank just putting a star on her back. You watch yourself OK?" Tai informed her. 

A girl falling off the balcony with a black star on her back? What the hell is this place, The Adams Family. 

"Well, I better get going, nice talking to ya, and thanks for the info. Bye!" Mimi left and jogged to the car. 

sTRAAAANGE.... 

************************************************************************************************* 

Person thinking: Mimi 

First day of school what a drag!Where the hell do I go anyways? I walked to the office trying to walk a casually as I could. 

"Uhh...hi, I'm new here, is it possible you tell me where to go?" I asked the old woman sitting at the desk. Uggh, look at those nails, and this walpaper, so last year! This place REALLY need some refurnishing, and so do some of those people. 

Man, I am hating this place. Esspeicialy what Tai told me about the witches and stuff. 

I was just standing there waiting for the office lady to come back when I saw the most awful sight in my life! A girl, cover in black and had the most heaviest eye liner on and the most oiliest dirty hair I have ever seen walked by. 

"Move!" She yelled at me and grabbed a peice of yellow scrap paper from the self and walked out."Someone has a temper!" I told myself. 

"uMM EXCUSE ME!" I was getting a bit impatient. "I've been waiting for a while now, is it possible you give me some sort of direction to my class so I can get there?" 

"Smooth, real smooth!" A voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with short brown hair. FINALLY! SOME ONE WHO LOOKS SAIN! "What is?" I asked. "Youre comanding, thats cool, I like you're skirt thats cool too." She put out a hand. "I'm Sora." I took her hand. "Mimi." 

The lady handed me papers that had my scedual and directions and locker number and locker combination on. 

"Listen, why don't you hang with me and my friends, you'll be one of the popular's if you do!" Sora bribed. POPULAR?! HELL I'M THERE! 

"Sure thing! I'd love to! Do you have any idea where my first class is?" I asked, trying to act as cool as I could. 

"Youre in the same class as I am! Great, just follow me Mimi, and I'll get you there. One second. Exuces me, can I have a late slip? Thank you." The lady at the desk handed her a slip. 

"Lets get going then." Suddenly we could both hear screaming. Like really, really, high pitched scremaing. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NOT ANOTHER ONE AGAIN!" Sora grabbed my hand and ran around the corner. The source of the screaming was found. A girl was twitching on the floor. On the most strangest angle. "o, my god..." Sora breathed. 

I screamed. The girl's leg was twisted the wrong way around from knee down. The screams wrang so loud that my ear felt like popping. 

The goth girl suddenly came up round the corner. For a second I thought she wanted to scream, but then it was a fragment of my imagination. She just stood there staring at the sprangled girl on the ground with her large green eyes. There was a stampede behind us and all the teachers and students came running to see what happened. 

Something caught my eye, that i dont thing anybody else saw. A yellow peice of paper drifted from the lockers and flew down. I quickly grabbed it and read. There was the picture of the girl with her leg scratched out. on a YELLOW peice of paper... 

************************* 


End file.
